


My ~Sexy~ Science Teacher

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Series: Hot For A Teacher [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Armin Arlert, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: Armin has had the biggest crush on his science teacher Mr. Smith for months.He’s been doing everything he can but it’s clearly not enough so when Eren gets a weekend detention for setting fire to one of the science labs he tells Armin he’s unwell and the blonde gladly fills in for him, knowing this was finally his chance.(This story is not connected to ‘My “Special” Art Teacher’ it is just apart of the same series)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Series: Hot For A Teacher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208276
Kudos: 18





	My ~Sexy~ Science Teacher

Armin was in his student apartment, completing some extra work for the exam finals in a few weeks time when his phone started to ring. 

He put down his pen and picked it up, seeing it was from Eren and answered. 

“Hey Eren! What’s up?” He asks in a sweet voice. 

“Ah. I’m just-“ Eren then fake coughed twice before continuing. “I’m just not feeling too great but I’ve got that detention with Mr. Smith today so I was wondering if you’d like to fill in for me?” Eren asked with another fake cough at the end. 

Armin blushed bright red as the words processed his mind. He knew that Eren knew about his crush on the science teacher but he’d never let his friend down. Thinking that this could finally be his chance he smiled happily. 

“Of course I can Eren. When do I have to be there?” He asks while smiling and Eren laughs. 

“11. And it’s 10 now so get ready and get there.” He chuckled and Armin nodded to himself before ending the call. 

Armin smiled to himself and immediately went to his closet, choosing his weekend outfits, which were very very very different to the outfits he’d usually wear to collage. 

He smiled to himself, deciding to put on his favourite short black dress with the matching silk panties and the black thigh high socks, showing a nice amount of his creamy pale thighs. 

He then put on a pair of small black, and shiny heels, picking up his bag with his keys in it, putting his phone and money in it before heading out he door.  
_________________________________

He got off the bus at his college and smiled before walking inside. 

He walked down the quiet halls where all you could hear were the echoing of his heels on the floor as he reached Mr. Smiths classroom he knocked on the door and peered through the window to see the man sat at his desk looking through some papers. 

“Come in.” The man inside said and Armin stepped inside shutting the door behind him. 

The teacher then looked up and gave Armin a soft smile before looking a little confused. “Armin? Why are you here?” He asked a little confused, not having yet noticed what Armin was actually wearing. 

“Ah. I’m here to fill in for Eren sir. He’s not feeling very well so I offered to take his place in today’s detention.” Armin said with a soft smile. 

Erwin looked at Armin, finally taking in what he was wearing and a soft blushed grazed his cheeks. 

“Oh. I see. Well since it’s not your punishment and you are one of my best students I could do with your help in marking these papers. That’s if you wouldn’t mind.” Erwin said with a soft smile and Armin smiled back. 

“Of course I’ll help sir.” He said smiling and walking over, placing his bag on one of the desks. 

“You don’t need to call me sir when there’s no one around Armin. Erwin is fine.” He said handing the boy a set of papers. 

Armin took them and put them in the desk by the front and smiled before going back over. “Would it be okay if I borrow a pencil?” He asked and Erwin nodded passing him one. 

Armin went to take it from him but purposely missed letting it drop to the floor. “Oh my. I’ll get that now.” He said pretending to be embarrassed. 

He then turned his back to Erwin and bent over to pick up the pencil, making his ass directly in Erwin’s eyeline. 

Armin peeked over his shoulder to see Erwin starring diver toy at his ass. 

Armin just smiled to himself and gave his ass a little wiggle. 

By doing this it made Erwin groan and Armin stood up with the pencil and looked over his shoulder to Erwin. 

“Were you enjoying the view there sir?” Armin asked with a small wink and Erwin got flustered quickly. 

“I-I. U-Uh...” He said and Armin just put the pencil back down on the table. 

“It’s fine if you were sir. After all, that was my intention~” He said with another wink and Erwin groaned. 

“F-Fuck. Armin. What are you trying to say?” He asked with a short breathe. 

“I’m saying sir, that I want your cock up my ass.” He said with a smirk before seating himself on Erwin’s lap. 

Erwin groaned and grabbed Armin’ hips to keep him in place. 

“If that’s really what you want then why aren’t you already laying on my desk?~” He whispered seductively into Armin’s ear sending shivers of anticipation down the youngers spine.

At once Armin sprung from Erwin’s lap and grabbed his very thing he could off of Mr. Smith’s desk, placing it on the nearest students desk before climbing onto it and sitting down. 

“Holy shit~ you clearly want my cock a lot then right? Your small cute body just needs it?~” He asks in a deep voice and Armin’s body whimpers out in pleasure. 

“Nngg~ yes daddy!~ I just want your cock~ I have for so long~“ Armin managed to get out in staggered and needy, breathless breathes. 

Erwin just smirked as he watched Armin’s legs drop open, looking so needy. 

Erwin then pushed up Armin’s dress up so that the skirt part was completely up. 

He then groaned at the panties that fitted nicely around the boys hips. So hot and so fuckable. 

He traced his fingertips around the sides of silk before latching his fingers to the waistline and slowly dragging them down Armin’s body. 

Armin panted in anticipation, lifting up his legs to show a cute, light blue butt plug shoved deep into his ass. 

“I know your cock will be so much bigger daddy but I thought I’d come at least a little prepared~” He said while biting his lip and reaching up, grabbing his bag and pulling out a packet of lube. 

Erwin just smirked at Armin, smiling at how much the boy had really truly wanted his cock. 

Erwin unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before pushing them down to below his knees in one swift motion along with his boxers. 

Armin looked and blushed bright red, getting significantly harder just by the sight of Erwin’s huge size. 

“Nya~ please! Shove it into me now daddy~ it’s so big! I need it~” Armin groaned and Erwin chuckled, grabbing the packet of lube and covering his cock in it as Armin reached over to the butt plug and pulled it out. 

He whined from the loss of contact but it abruptly stopped when he felt two large hands gripping his hips. 

Then in once swift motion Erwin had thrust his hips into Armin and Armin let out a scream mixed with pain and pleasure. 

Armin felt as if he was being ripped in half at Erwin’s size but it felt so amazing that he didn’t want to stop. 

Instead he immediately pushed down on Erwin’s cock, trying to take more in and Erwin groaned at the heat and tightness but also getting the idea. 

He slowly started to thrust in and out in deep and hard thrusts. “Ugh!~ fuck Armin~ your so tight~” Erwin groaned as he continued to slam into him at a steady pace. 

A few seconds later Armin cried out in pleasure. “AHH~ NN~ DADDY~ RIGHT THERE~ HARDER! FASTER~ NYA~” He screamed out in pleasure and Erwin smirked knowing he’d hit Armin’s prostate. 

Erwin then started to pound into the smaller boy as fast as he possibly could making Armin scream out. 

In no time Armin’s body started to freeze up and his hole clenched around Erwin’s cock tightly, cumming abruptly all over his own chest. 

With the intensity of the heat as Armin clenched around Erwin’s cock the older groaned and came hard inside of Armin. 

The two then came down from their highs and Erwin carefully pulled out panting. 

The two didn’t say anything for a while as Armin decided to break the silence by pushing the butt plug back into his ass and putting his panties back on. 

“Why did you put it back in?” Erwin asked with a raised eyebrow and Armin giggled. 

“Because I wanna walk around with your cum inside of me all day~” Armin said with a wink, carefully getting off of the table and studying himself on his feet. 

Thinking he was finally good he went to walk as Erwin re-dressed himself and abruptly fell to the floor with a hiss. 

Erwin just chuckled and grabbed his and Armin’s things before picking up the smaller. 

Armin blushed as Erwin carried him out. 

“I’ll drive you home. I’m finished for the day anyway.” He said locking up the classroom and heading to the car.  
______________________________

As Armin was about to get out of the car with Erwin his phone rang and he answered it, the call being from Eren. 

“Hey! How’d it go? Did you get your jig on with Mr. Smith?” Eren asked and Armin blushed. 

“How would you know if I did or not?” Armin asked with a giggled and Eren raised his eyebrow on the other side of the phone. 

“He didn’t tell you? He told me that if I got you to ‘fill in’ for me he’s get rid of all my detentions for the rest of the month.” Eren said and Armin raised his eyebrow. 

“Oh he did, did he?” He said with W smirk before ending the call. 

“So you really did want me as much as I wanted you huh?” Armin asked raising his eyebrow and Erwin just smirked. 

“Maybe I did? But, same time next week?” He asked and Armin blushed as he was picked up by Erwin, giving directions to which apartment was his. 

“You know it daddy~” He winked and Erwin now had a permanent blush spread across his cheeks.

It was going to be so hard to work at his desk now.


End file.
